


Birthday BJs

by Norbez



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbez/pseuds/Norbez
Summary: A fic for Okazaki's birthday, 2021!  A birthday BJ from the reader.
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Okazaki Kei, Okazaki Kei/Original Female Character(s), Okazaki Kei/Reader





	Birthday BJs

“That was fun.”

Okazaki switched off the horror movie and turned to you with a smile. “This was the perfect birthday, neko-chan,” he says to you. “I couldn’t be happier with how today went.”

You smile. “Really? Because I have one more surprise for you. . .”

You get on the floor in front of him and gently take off his suspenders. Then you pull down his pants, showing his hardening cock to the world.

Okazaki grins. “You’re full of surprises tonight, kitty. Let’s see how you can please me.”

You lean forward and lick the side of his cock, near the tip, which sends a shiver up Okazaki’s spine and makes him let out a moan of pleasure. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see him smiling. “Good job,” he pants. “Can you give me some more, please kitty?”

You obey, and insert his member into your mouth, going slowly as you lick and suck that beast of a dick. Okazaki’s blushing red now, and he covers his face with his arms, grabbing your hair with his other hand. “I wonder where you learned how to do this, neko-chan?” he asks you. You would answer him, but you’re a little busy right now. . .

You continue to give his cock all the attention it deserves, putting all your love and affection into this single, simple action. And when he comes, letting out a loud cry and squirting semen all in your mouth, that reward is greater than anything. You smile as he orgasms, loving seeing him vulnerable like this, loving seeing _him_ like this. You love Okazaki, and he loves you. And this is part of that love.

You swallow his cum and let go of his dick, looking up at Okazaki. “Did that please you?” you tease him.

He smiles and reaches down, petting your head gently.

“It certainly did, my kitty cat.”


End file.
